Data storage and retrieval on mobile devices generally translates traditional database management techniques that have evolved for mainframe-style servers and fixed LANs to the mobile device DBMS applications. For manipulation of large amounts of data, or for retrieval of data from very large databases, database operations performed by a mobile device CPU may consume a large amount of the device's memory and CPU resources, greatly slowing the DBMS operations due to restrictions of memory size and CPU power compared to larger fixed-location desktops and mainframe servers.